


of nightmares and becoming superheroes(?)

by colattae



Series: while you were sleeping!au [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, While you were sleeping!au, also seongsang if you squints harder lmaoo, jongsang if you squints, same one but different ending(?), san didn't believe him at first, someone teach me how to tag please lol, wooyoung has the ablility, yeosang is such a drama queen, yes I wrote it once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: in which Wooyoung has the ability to see the future in his dreams, and he keeps having nightmares about his own death.little did he know, his two closest friend has the ability to change those dreams to a better future.same story with different ending ofthis
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: while you were sleeping!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	of nightmares and becoming superheroes(?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I actually posted this story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461850) but this one has different ending 😉

Wooyoung jolted from his sleep, panting. He just woke up from the same nightmare he had since he was in highschool, and it's still drove him crazy everytime he had it. He groaned as he slowly lifted his blanket and walked towards the door.

He opened his room door only to find his roommate-turned-boyfriend focusing on his notebook in the living room. The latter probably didn't notice him exiting their bedroom, he only turned his head towards Wooyoung when the younger cleared his throat. San patted the spot next to him on the couch, signaling his lover to sit next to him. Wooyoung obeyed as he plopped himself onto the couch next to San, casually put his head leaning on San's shoulder.

"I thought you were already asleep?"

"I thought you were too?" Wooyoung asked back ignoring San's question.

"Awww are you upset because I left you alone?" San playfully pinched Wooyoung's cheek but regret it immediately as Wooyoung tried to bite his fingers.

"No, I'm just upset because you didn't tell me that you _actually_ have an assignment and went to sleep with me instead when I asked you for a cuddle," San just chuckled while ruffling Wooyoung's hair.

"You know I can't say no to you when you ask for a cuddle,"

"But still-" Wooyoung lifted his head, he was about to continue when suddenly San put his finger on Wooyoung's lips

"You didn't answer my question, why did you wake up? You were already snoring when I left the room, though"

Wooyoung ignored San's question again, he put his head back onto San's shoulder who just shrugged and focused back to his notebook.

"San-ah," Wooyoung suddenly called his lover who was working back on his paper.

"Hmmm?" San hummed, his eyes still glued on his notebook screen.

"Do you believe anything about dreams?"

"What?" San stopped looking at his notebook and stared at Wooyoung, "well of course yes! I've dreamed about being an artist since I was 5 and that's what makes me stay focused until now since I always wanted to be an artist since I was a kid and..."

"No, I mean dreams, everything we saw in our dreams when we were sleeping, do you believe in them?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" San tilted his head, he frowned as he saw Wooyoung lifted his head, the younger bit his lip nervously.

"I...I know you won't believe me but..." Wooyoung hesitated.

"What's wrong, Wooyoung-ah?" San put his notebook aside, changing his focus towards Wooyoung,

"I...can see what would happen in the future...in my dreams,"

"Wait, what?"

"I know, right? It's sounds crazy but..."

"Yes, indeed," San cut Wooyoung's sentence before he could even finished it, "I think I never had a memory of what I dreamed every time I wake up, I don't even remember what I dreamed last night so...I think it's just a coincidence, Wooyoung-ah"

"But..."

"Look, can we talk about this later? I need to submit this paper in an hour so let's delay the talk, okay?" San turned his back to his roommate, eyes glued back to his homework.

"So...you don't believe me, huh?"

"Can we not do this now?"

"Do what?"

"You know, I hate to argue with you over something when I'm doing something else, like this damn paper,"

"...fine," Wooyoung pouted, he lifted his head from San's shoulder and laid his head on the arm rest instead. San sighed. He hates it when Wooyoung upset but he couldn't do anything at the moment thanks to his damned paper.

***

The next morning, Wooyoung woke up in his bedroom feeling confused. He was pretty sure he fell asleep on the couch feeling upset towards San and didn't remember going back to their bedroom, so he figured out that maybe San picked him up and moved him back to their bedroom.

"Morning," San greeted from the kitchen when he heard Wooyoung coming out from their bedroom. Wooyoung just hummed as he walked to the table.

"I'm sorry for my outburst last night, I was so stressed because of the assignments and..." San couldn't finish his sentence as Wooyoung suddenly kissed his check. San frowned as he touched the spot Wooyoung kissed him earlier, wondering why it felt too warm.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't be like that if not because of the damn assignments," Wooyoung sat across San on the table. San extended his hand to reach Wooyoung's forehead, another hand touching his own. He let out a small gasp as he feel Wooyoung's temperature way warmer than his.

"I think you're having a fever,"

"Yeah, no wonder," Wooyoung hissed, his hand rubbing his temple trying to ease the headache away.

"What?"

"It's nothing,"

"Do you have any class today?"

"Just one in the morning. I'll just called in sick and email Yeosang my assignment so he can print it out and submit it for me,"

"Okay, then. Do you want to go see the doctor? Or do you want to take a medicine first?"

"I think I'll just take the meds,"

San worriedly looked at his lover, before he walks up to the cupboard, his hands rummaging their first aid box looking for a painkiller. After a good few seconds, he found it and brought the pack to the table.

"Here, take them after you eat your breakfast, okay? I want to just stay at home today seeing you like this but unfortunately I have three classes today so...just rest up, okay?"

"Don't worry, seriously, I'll be fine. Aren't you going to be late?" Wooyoung pointed at the clock making San gasped and hurriedly packing his things into his backpack.

"Oh my God! I really should get going now, see you!" San rushed to the door, not before giving Wooyoung a kiss in the forehead.

Wooyoung sighed as he heard the door slammed shut. His hands unwillingly took a piece of bread before lazily ate it, he didn't even bother to put anything on it. After finishing his bread and taking his meds, he dragged himself to the couch, not bothering to go back to their bedroom. He slumped himself deep onto the soft couch, trying to get more sleep to ease his fever away.

A few hours later, Wooyoung woke up to the sound of the beeping of their door lock. He pulled himself into sitting position, already expecting San to enter the living room.

"I'm home," San put down his backpack next to the couch before walked to the kitchen to take a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Wow, you're home early today, what's the odds?" Wooyoung tried to look surprised seeing San coming home earlier than usual.

"Yeah, my afternoon class is canceled because..."

"The professor is sick," Wooyoung cut San's sentences before he could even finished it. San looked at Wooyoung, before he brought himself to ask the younger, "How did you know?"

"I saw it in my dream this morning after you left,"

"Wow, what a coincidence," San plopped himself onto the couch, not even bothered to change his clothes first before he continued, "are you feeling better? Do you want to go see the doctor?"

"It's not a coincidence, San," Wooyoung ignored San's question, "I told you I can see what would happen in the future in my dream,"

"But that doesn't means everything in your dreams always happens, right?"

"....it does,"

"You're kidding me,"

"I'm serious, San,"

"Maybe your fever affected your dream, no?"

"Look, it doesn't sounds like it's makes sense at all, but it's real, okay? You can ask Yeosang, he knows everything about it,"

"And he believes about it?"

"You know what? I'll leave it to you to believe it or not, I'm just saying that I'm telling the truth," Wooyoung stood up and walked to their bedroom, leaving San's disappointed look at the couch. 

***

It was a few days after their debate. Thankfully for San, Wooyoung stopped talking about his 'ability' that they haven't had any argue again and Wooyoung could rest properly to hush his fever away. Even so, something still bugged San's mind as he thought about the nonsense Wooyoung talking about but as much as he loves Wooyoung, he still couldn't bring himself to believe his lover.

He decided to asks Yeosang about it.

"He told me that he can see the future from his dream, does it makes sense?" San brought up the topic when he met up with Yeosang at the cafe near their campus a few days later. Yeosang just looked at him with an awkward smile. "Wait, don't tell me you believe about that?"

"He told me a lot of his dreams, the simple ones, usually, and it's always happens,"

"The simple ones?"

"Yeah, like _'It's going to rain heavily tomorrow, don't forget to bring your umbrella,'_ or _'We're going to have a pile of home works this week,'_ , those simple ones," Yeosang stirred his iced coffee before he continued, "The one that shocks me the most was when he told me about my first meeting with my boyfriend, and that's exactly how I met Jongho,"

"Wait, this is so out of my logic...It happened to you for real but still, it doesn't convince me enough, though," San covered his face with his hands, it was a little habit he had whenever he think so hard about something. After a few seconds, he put down his hands as he remembered something.

"Hold on. When he opened up to me about this the first time, he looked terrified and when I asked him further, he said I won't believe him since I don't even believe about dreams, do you have any idea what is it about?"

Yeosang took a few sip on his beverage. His face turned into a concerned look when something clicked in his head. "Maybe it's this nightmare, again,"

"Nightmare? What kind of nightmare?"

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you about it, I think it's better if he tells you himself about it,"

"Well, that's not helping at all," San replied sarcastically, and Yeosang just gave him a bitter smile before he talked again.

"To sum it up, it's a nightmare...about his death,"

"His death?" San gasped. He didn't expect the said nightmare to be that extent.

"I won't tell you the details, like I said I think it's better if he tells you himself but..." Yeosang stared at his drink, he stirred it slowly while thinking about what he was about to say.

"But?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" Yeosang moved his gaze towards San, "Everytime he has this nightmare, please comfort him as best as you can do, okay?"

"Wow, is it that bad?"

"Oh please, don't push me further, okay?" Yeosang rolled his eyes, "but yes, it is. He's been having the same nightmare about it since we were in high school and every time it happens, he would have a fever the next day,"

San's eyes widened at Yeosang's words.

"Wow that's...so severe. That's why he had a fever a few days ago, huh?" San fiddled his fingers when he suddenly realized something, "wait, it's been a few months since I live with him and I think I've never see him having a fever before? Doesn't that mean that he didn't have this dream for a while, does he?"

"I don't know, maybe he's too distracted with his assignments?" Yeosang shrugged, "I'm sorry, I should've told you about this when you two started dating but then when I think about it, it's better if Wooyoung told you himself about it,"

"It's okay, it's better late than never though,"

***

A few days later, both San and Wooyoung was lucky enough they didn't have a pile of assignments as they cuddled in their bedroom a few hours earlier than usual.

It was a peaceful night.

Or San thought it was, before he woke up to a sound of whimper from the younger. San opened his eyes slowly, his eyes glanced at the clock on the wall: 12.10 a.m

Wooyoung started to trashed around, a small whimper still coming out from his lips. San tried to shake his lover awake by softly tapping Wooyoung's cheeks

"Wooyoung-ah? Wooyoung-ah, wake up,"

Wooyoung still trashed, San was a bit panicked when he saw a tear rolled across Wooyoung's cheek. He ran his hand through Wooyoung's hair, hoping the younger would wake up from his nightmare. Suddenly, Wooyoung opened his eyes slowly, his eyes automatically locked at San's who was still caressing his head. San hugged his boyfriend, who started to let out a small sob.

"Sssh it's just a nightmare, it's okay, you're okay," He rocked the younger back and forth, his lips whispering comfort words to Wooyoung's ear.

After a few minutes, San realized he didn't hear any sound from the younger anymore. He turned Wooyoung's head to face him, hand softly ruffling Wooyoung's hair

"Feeling better?" he earned a nod from Wooyoung, "Mind to tell me what is this about?"

"You won't believe me, so what's the point?"

"At least just let it out, okay? I'll listen to everything, that's the least I can do,"

"Not now, please. I don't think I can tell you about it now,"

"Okay, tell me whenever you're ready, okay? Now try to go back to sleep" said San while hugging Wooyoung closer, his hand rubbing circles on the younger's back

The next day, as expected, Wooyoung woke up with throbbing head. He whimpered, his hand automatically reached for his forehead since he expected a fever like always, when he felt a wet cloth laid on his forehead.

"Don't move, you still need the wet cloth to down your fever,"

Wooyoung groaned. "Don't get me wrong, but it's almost looks like you already expect me to have a fever today,"

San chuckled. He took the wet towel from Wooyoung's forehead and dipped it into the bowl at the bedside table. After squeezing the damp cloth enough San put it back onto Wooyoung's forehead.

"You know...I asked Yeosang about it, and..."

"So you finally believe me?"

San didn't say anything. Wooyoung sighed, then he decided to tell San anyway, as he knew that Yeosang probably already hinted San about his nightmare.

"It was snowy day," Wooyoung paused, "I was going to the library. I'm standing at the crosswalk near the bus stop in front of the library, and then the light turned green, which means it's my turn to cross the street. I was half crossing the street when suddenly I saw a heavy loaded truck lost it's control, due to the snowy road, I think, and it's speeding towards me, and suddenly I feel it hits me and...I was..."

"It's okay, it's okay, you don't have to continue," San squeezed Wooyoung's hand in his, "is that why you always check the weather forecast before going to the library?"

Wooyoung nodded. San softly drew a circle on Wooyoung's hand, as he lost in his own thoughts. He let go of Wooyoung's hand after accidentally glanced at his watch, then he quietly took the medicines and a glass of water he already put on the bedside table, realizing that it's time for the younger to take his meds.

"Have you ever try to change them?"

"Change what?"

"The future," San continued, "if you can see the future in your dreams, that means you can change them before it happens, right?" San handed the fever meds towards Wooyoung who obediently take it and drank it right away.

"You know, I've tried,"

"What?"

"I've never talked about this to anyone, even Yeosang didn't know," Wooyoung bit his lips as he hesitated whether to tell the older or not, "because it was about him. I changed his future,"

"Wait, what?"

"I know, I know, it's getting more and more ridiculous, right? But yes, it happened. Before we graduated high school, I dreamed about me and him accepted into different major. But I didn't tell him. A part of me was happy because he was accepted in the major he was really interested, another part of me didn't want to part ways with him,"

"So, what happened then?"

"I just told him, _'I wish we accepted into the same major,'_ and suddenly he changed his major pick for the college admission test to be same as mine,"

"But doesn't that means he changed his own future? Without himself knowing?"

"It's more complicated, actually," Wooyoung fiddled the blanket with his hands. "When I dreamed about him accepted in the other major, I also dreamed about him dating a guy named Seonghwa, an upperclassman, and when he change his major pick for college entrance, the dream changed,"

"So that's how you started dreaming about him and Jongho?" Wooyoung just nodded.

"But it's not like you're doing some kind of crime, right? He looks happy with Jongho, though,"

"Yeah, but his grade started falling, it just showed how his current major wasn't meant for him,"

"Well, it's not your fault, maybe he's just slacking," San blurted. Wooyoung let out a small chuckle at San's words.

"I don't know, I just think that I shouldn't even try to change anything at all,"

"But you shouldn't blame yourself either," San pulled Wooyoung into a hug. "It's not your fault that Yeosang's fate changed. It was his choice to change it even though he didn't know he did it himself and shit happens,"

"One question," Wooyoung let out a big yawn, the medicine started to take over his body forcing him to rest before he continued, "all of your questions, and all these talks, does that means that you believe me?" San just smiled

"It means you need to rest. Come on, let's get you lay down,"

***

A few weeks later, San came home to Wooyoung sitting at the kitchen. He still had a few spoonful of his dinner left on his plate, but the food was abandoned for a while as Wooyoung focused on his phone.

"What are you doing?" San put his backpack on the table, then nonchalantly scooped a few of Wooyoung's food into his mouth.

"I'm checking the weather forecast for tomorrow," Wooyoung replied without turning his gaze from his phone as he continue scrolling.

"Oh, you're going to the library tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I don't have any class tomorrow but I have this ton of assignments for next week, so I'll just spent my day finishing them at the library tomorrow,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"The weather forecast," San pointed at Wooyoung's phone, "what does it says?"

"Sunny. The weather is clear tomorrow," Wooyoung smiled, a sigh of relief came out from his lips.

"Want to have lunch together tomorrow? I only have one class in the morning and it will be finished before the lunch hour,"

"Sure," Wooyoung then finished his food and put the dishes away, and make his way toward the bathroom to take a shower. San was left alone at the kitchen, he fished out his phone from his pocket. As he unlocked his phone, his eyes locked at his weather widget on his homescreen. He rarely checked the weather app on his phone, but somehow he suddenly feel like he should check it. He opened the app, his face grew pale as he saw the prediction was different than what Wooyoung saw on his own phone. He glanced at the bathroom door, the sound of the shower running could be heard meaning Wooyoung wouldn't finished in the mean time. San dialed Yeosang's number, hoping the later would pick up his call before Wooyoung finished his shower.

"Hello?" Yeosang answered after the second rings.

"Yeosang-ah, I have a favor to ask, can we meet tomorrow before my class started?"

***

Wooyoung was beyond happy. He finished his assignments earlier than he expected and he couldn't wait to meet San to have lunch together. Being a sophomore in college means more classes, more assignments, and that was the reasons why he and San rarely could make time to have lunch together. But it was a lucky day for him, and Wooyoung thought everything was going according to their plan.

Wooyoung exited the library, he pulled out his phone from his backpack and opened the messenger app to tell San that he already finished his works.

 _'I'm finished, now heading outside,'_ he typed, _'are you still in class?'_

 _'Packing my stuff. Where are you?'_ San replied a minute later.

_'Near the crosswalk in front of the library. See you there?'_

_'Okay, wait for me. Love u'_

Wooyoung blushed at his phone. He unconsciously giggled while walking, ignoring a few of judging looks from people around him. He was just so happy to have free time with his boyfriend in the middle of their busy semester.

As he arrived at the crosswalk, he felt his phone buzzed as a message arrived.

 _'I'm almost there'_ San typed.

Wooyoung smiled at San's message. He decided to cross the street to wait for San at the bus stop instead, as the light at the crosswalk turned green signaling people that it was safe to cross the street.

Wooyoung was half crossed the street when suddenly, he saw a dust-like thing fell in front of his eyes. He stopped walking, face growing pale and heart racing faster than before. He turned his head to look at the sky, then he felt a snowflake touched his forehead. His hands started trembling and his eyes started to water as he felt the scene become familiar. He was confused as he thought the weather would be sunny that day as the weather app said.

"So this is it," he mumbled. He closed his eyes, trying to think about good things rather than seeing the scene he already saw many times in his nightmare.

"Wooyoung-ah watch out!!" San screamed from the roadside as he witnessed a heavy loaded truck speeding towards the traffic light despite the red light. San ran as fast as he could when he saw Wooyoung looked back at him, his eyes widened for a split second. Wooyoung looked at the speeding truck, and the next thing he felt was San pushed him to the ground, the older hugged him tightly as they both rolled on the asphalt a few times. Wooyoung opened his eyes slowly after they stopped, he could still hear San's heavy breathing next to him.

"You okay?" San asked between his breath.

Wooyoung could only nod, as he started to feel lightheaded. He closed his eyes, letting darkness engulf himself before his world went black.

***

Wooyoung woke up to a panicked Yeosang furiously asking him question.

"Finally, you're awake! Are you hurt somewhere? San said you told him you're okay when he asked you! Why did you pass out then? Did you hurt your head? Do you know who I am? How many fingers am I holding up?" Yeosang waved two fingers in front of Wooyoung's face. Wooyoung closed his eyes for a seconds, he definitely didn't expect waking up to Yeosang's dramatic questions.

"Ssshhh I don't know," Wooyoung brushed Yeosang's hand, his face went more confused when Yeosang dramatically cried to San's shoulder who was beside him.

"He doesn't remember who I am and he can't even count my fingers! Something must be wrong with his head, isn't it? Why did you push him that hard, San? Why?? He must have hit his head on the asphalt when you two rolled!" Yeosang wailed, only to be silenced when San playfully smacked his head.

"Stop overreacting, god dammit. You even heard the doctor said that he's fine already, right? The only reason if he lost his mind is because of your babbling you drama queen," San turned to Wooyoung and asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think," Wooyoung sat up and glanced at his surrounding, "where are we?"

"Emergency room. You passed out after I pushed you so they brought us here, just in case,"

"Told you if something went wrong with his head, it's all your fault, San!" Yeosang yelled at San, Wooyoung just rubbed his head at the sight.

"I'm fine, really. No need to worry, Yeosang-ah. Maybe my body just shocked and wasn't ready when San pushed me. The thing is..."

"It changed, right?" San asked the younger.

"Huh?"

"Your dream. That nightmare. It changed, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I checked the weather prediction from my phone and it said it's going to be a snowy day today. I'm not sure why it showed different prediction with yours, and I decided to take the matter in my own hands," San explained.

"And he saved you! Oh my gosh I just realized you two could be superheroes! Like, whenever you dreamed about something bad San could change it! Right?" Yeosang excitedly held both Wooyoung and San's hands.

"Actually, it's three of us," San told Yeosang, the older just stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Yeosang frowned, San turned his head toward Wooyoung, his eyes told the younger _"it's about time you tell him,"_

Wooyoung sighed, and spent the next ten minutes about how Yeosang's future that he saw from his dream was changed because Yeosang changed it by himself. Wooyoung also apologized about how Yeosang's love story kind of changed because of him.

"What do you mean you're sorry? Meeting Jongho was one of the best thing ever happened to me, to be honest," Yeosang told the younger. Wooyoung could only smile at his best friend, before turning his gaze toward San.

"Anyway, why did you do that? You could just tell me about how you saw the different prediction on your weather app instead of risking your life like that!"

"Isn't it obvious?" San tilted his head questioningly, "because I love you, and I want you to stop having nightmares,"

Wooyoung couldn't help but blushed at San's words.

"Wait, that sounds so familiar," Yeosang curiously looked at San when he suddenly remembered something, "Ahh I know! You wrote it here, right??"

Yeosang reached his back pocket, San widened his eyes before hurriedly trying to stop the older.

"Wait, you read that?? We don't need that anymore, give it back to me!!"

"What is it?" Wooyoung asked Yeosang who finally succeeded pulling a piece of paper from his pocket while trying to avoid San's who tried to stop his movement.

"San leave me a letter to give to you, it's almost like a will? I just peeked a little and oh my god it's soooo cringy, do you want me to read it loud for you?" Yeosang waved the paper. He stood up from his chair and raised his hand when San tried to snatch the letter from his hand.

"No you don't have to!! Let's just get rid of that, give it to me!"

Wooyoung just laughed at the scene. he felt like a heavy weight was just lifted from his shoulders. He felt so blessed to have San and Yeosang in his life and he knew, thanks to those two, he won't have those nightmares anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda rushed at the ending, tbh I wasn't really sure about how to end it in the different way 😭
> 
> anyway, if you reached this point, I just want to say thank you for reading this story! 😘
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated, so feel free to leave some and hit the button! ❤
> 
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
